


Book

by Kitchenator



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a king bothers an author?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I knew that very few understood my obsession with writing my book, they would always tell me that I could easily have better things to do.

But this was a part of me and I knew I would ever get little else done if I did not do it.

I can’t even really remember how the tale came to me but I soon knew that that was all I could focus on.

So I bought a blank book, a fresh quill and lots of ink, and started to write.

The words seemed to flow so naturally and within several months, I managed to fill its pages.

But the story was still not done.

It was an instinct that I knew and I soon found another blank book in my arms and was filling these pages too.

Day and night blended together and there were many nights where I simply fell asleep where I sat, my head upon the open page I was working on.

It was on one of these nights that I first met Thranduil.

I was in the library fast asleep and surrounded by a wall of books, to keep away prying eyes, my quill having slipped from my fingers and rolled along the page leaving black marks, not for the first time.

I don’t think I had ever seen Thranduil in the library before and I was more than a little stunned when I was awoken by a sharp tap on my shoulder.

I jumped and blinked rapidly, not remembering falling asleep. Then spun wondering who had woken me up.

My eyes stared into the steely blue eyed gaze of my king.

“King Thranduil.” I squeaked. “What are you doing in here?”

He raises an eyebrow. “Am I not allowed to retrieve a book from my own library?”

I blushed darkly. “Um…sorry, that’s not what I meant. I…I…”

His gaze had traveled past me to my open book.

“Ah, so you are the one who is writing a book.”

It wasn’t a question but I answered anyway. “Yes sir.”

A smile quirks at his lips. “Be sure that I am the first to read it then. I would hate for something of poor quality to be placed into my library.”

My mouth hung open a little as I tried to work out whether that had been an insult or not.

But he waves his hand as he turns away. “Perhaps you will allow me to read the first while you still work on the second, but I shall leave it up to you.”

He leaves before I can say anything, leaving me more than a little stunned.

In all honesty I hadn’t expected anyone to read it, it was just something that I needed to get done and wasn’t worried whether anyone else liked it.

And now the King wanted to read it.

I sunk slowly back down, trying not to panic and think of ways I could get out of it.

No one had ever read what I had written before.

I stared at my half complete page with a sense of dread.

The next day I sat dead still in my chair, still surrounded by my wall of books, as I hugged my first book to my chest tightly. I hadn’t slept at all that night and I had been so distracted that I’d barely written a sentence more in my second. It had taken a long time to convince myself to actually allow the king to read my book.

Now, I just sat and waited.

I didn’t even know if he wanted it now, but still I sat and waited.

I wasn’t sure who was more surprised, me or him, that he turned up or that I was sitting there with my book.

“So, you are going to allow me to read it?”

Still a little terrified of doing this, I simply nod.

“May I?” He holds out his hand and I shakingly handed it over.

Thranduil observes the thick leather cover, his fingers tracing the gold inlay and then loosely flicking through the pages.

“Thank you, I shall get back to you soon.” He smiles, tucking the book under his arm and walking away.

I could feel myself shaking. Not only was someone going to read my work, that someone was the King.

What had I done?

It was the first time in a long time that I hadn’t spent all day, everyday, writing. I was such a bundle of nerves and excitement that I couldn’t focus on my book.

Then dread mixed in, concern of what he would say when he handed the book back to me and I found myself simply staring at a blank page, my quill slowly dripping the black ink onto the book.

There is a cough behind me and I jump, my hand knocking over my inkpot. I curse, hurriedly shifting my book out of the way as black ink spread across the table, then curse again realising that my fingers were already covered in it and now staining it.

A strong hand quickly pulled the book away from me and well away from all the ink.

I stared at a Thranduil as he winces at the black smudges all over it. “I would say it gives the book character but I’m not entirely sure that’s how it works.”

“It hasn’t gone onto any of the writing has it?” I ask hesitantly, trying to get some of the ink off my fingers.

“It doesn’t appear so.” He looks it over. “Which is good as I would hate to see such beautiful writing get ruined.”

He smiles warmly at my stunned expression, something I had never seen the King do before.

“Truly. You have poured your heart and soul into these and it shows. It is beautiful.”

“Thank you.” I said quietly, hardly knowing my own voice.

Thranduil bows slightly. “You are very welcome. Your grammar needs a little tightening but apart from that, it is flawless.” His gaze looks me over. “If you wish, I can wait here with these while you go and clean yourself up?”

I nod, still in shock and my face burning from the compliment. I step away, mentally going over the best way to clean up the ink when I stop dead.

I look back at Thranduil suspiciously, eyeing both books in his hands. “No peeking.”

He raises an eyebrow. “I would never.”

“I mean it.” I said. “I will know.”

“I fail to see how, but I will not peek.”

I snort, not entirely believing him, but walk away anyway.

Once I was sure I was a safe distance, and that no one was around, I beamed, laughing to myself.

I wasn’t sure why I was ever worried.


	2. Chapter 2

I had known better.

Sure enough, Thranduil had started reading the second one.

And I was furious.

He looked at me with innocent eyes as I returned, glaring at him with folded arms.

“Well, your writing is very good.” He said, placing the book down carefully and I vaguely noticed the table was clean.

“That’s not the point Thranduil.” I said angrily. “I told you not to.”

I marched forward and snatched the book away, even though he looked completely unfazed.

“It was only the first few pages.” He shrugs. “You did leave it very open.”

I huffed. “Honestly, I haven’t even told anyone else what the book is about and I suddenly let you read it and you think that you just…just-”

“Please accept my sincerest apologies then,” He stands and bows low. “I did not mean to upset you.”

I hugged the book tightly to me, still less than impressed. “Fine, but if you could leave me be so I can get on with my writing, that would be appreciated.”

Thranduil tilts his head slightly. “I have upset you. That was not my intention.”

I pursed my lips. “Please King Thranduil, I need to get on with my writing. I am already very behind.”

He seemed to realise that I was too upset to keep talking to him, and so he once again bows and leaves.

I slowly set the book back down on the table, staring at it.

It almost felt ruined.

Shaking my head, I sat and opened it, taking a quill and getting back to my writing.

At first I found it hard, the first few days I barely got any pages done. I didn’t know whether it was because I had the knowledge that someone had looked at it, but it was very frustrating.

Eventually, I kicked myself and got back into it.

Once the flow started again, it was once again, hard to stop, and I fell back into my routine of falling asleep at the table surrounded by books.

It was on one of these that I awoke to a package on front of me. I stared at it for a long moment, wondering where it had come from, not even noticing the coat around my shoulders until I moved.

The coat I recognised.

There was only one elf in the kingdom that had something that finely made, that glimmered in any light.

Thranduil.

I blinked from the coat back to the package. I pulled the strings tying it together and unwrapped the paper. It revealed an ornate box, beautifully carved with patterns from the forest.

I pulled it towards me for a closer look and heard the unmistakable sound of glass moving inside.

I opened it and gasped a little, many vials of ink were inside, each in individually made glass pieces of varying designs, all of equal beauty.

“I had hoped,” his voice came from behind me and I jumped and spun around. “To offer it as a peace gift. I know i made you quite upset.”

Heat crept into my cheeks as I turned back to the box full of ink. “It is beautiful. Thank you.”

His hand rested on my shoulders, pulling his coat around me tighter. “It is no problem, however i would ask that you start to take better care of yourself, it is growing cold in here.”

I hear him move away, leaving his coat firmly on my shoulders.

“Keep it as long as you wish, just…try not to spill ink onto it.”

I wanted to say something as he left but words escaped me. My fingers ran nervously along the edge of his coat, it certainly was warm, but it was also the King’s. Biting my lip I settled back into the chair trying to decide whether or not, between the coat and the box of ink, it meant anything, it was such an unusually kind gesture from the king.

He was right though, the cold was starting to settle over the Woodland Realm and I soon found myself claiming a desk near the fire, meaning that it was warm enough I did not need Thranduil’s coat, which was settled neatly over the back of my chair.

It was almost mid winter when I finished the second book.

I placed the pen down with a sigh of relief, glad that i had completed it. I knew there was still another to go, I could feel it, but for now I was relieved that this one was done.

I rested back and soon found myself dozing, I had done pretty much the same thing after finishing the first one, allowing my mind and body to rest properly for a little while.

A horrible nightmare plagued me, one of being too close to the fire and my book suddenly catching alight.

I struggled awake, paic oversetting anything else as I struggled to save my burning book.

But two arms were around me and calming words in elvish were being spoken in my ear as I started, gasping for breath as the library, calm and settled as always, swam into focus, my book, untouched, in front of me.

I relaxed, still breathing hard.

“That mustn’t have been a very pleasant dream.”

I recognised the King’s voice and looked up, his hands on my arms from behind me.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice still in a soothing, calm tone.

I nod slowly.

His gaze wanders to the closed book. “I see you finished, I trust that is why you allowed yourself to sleep properly for once?”

Again, I nod, wondering why he always seemed to appear to see me lately.

He smiles warmly, seeming to read my mind. “Well, I was going to see if I could drag you away for a few hours, come and join me for dinner, after all, I do not see you eat much.”

I was pretty sure my entire face went red. “Really?”

He nods solemnly. “I may now your heart and soul from reading your work, but I would still like to know you.”

Now I knew I was red. “I would be honoured my King.”

Thranduil once again looks at the book. “Are you going to write another?”

“Yes. I feel…a third would complete it.” I said slowly, looking at the closed book, and then smile back at him. “You may read it now if you wish.”

He raises an eyebrow. “And turn down dinner with you? I shall wait.”

Without another word, he takes my hand and pulls me to my feet, leading me, for the first time in a while, well away from my book.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long few months. I’d been struggling to write the third book, not because I was short of what to write, I knew where it had to go, but because I now had a distraction.

Thranduil.

I had never really thought that such a thing was possible, that the king would be interested in one such as I.

But he was.

Intently.

And it was infuriatingly distracting.

He’d tried to get me to move my things to his private study, and at first, I did, but it only lasted a few days once I realised I was going to get little done with him sitting on the other side of the room, no matter how much I wanted to write.

So I returned to the library and my wall of books.

But then, his visits became more frequent.

I would never hear him approach, but I always feel when his gaze fell on me and I knew I was going to get no more writing done.

I kept telling myself that it meant nothing, that the King was merely interested in my writing.

A kiss proved me wrong.

It had been late, the air chilly as the last of winter faded away, and I had been focused on completing the third chapter of my book.

I didn’t even feel Thranduil’s gaze on me this time, his hands wrapping his coat once again around my shoulders.

“If you insist on sitting in the cold, please at least wear something warm.” He said gently.

I bristle slightly, very rarely surprised by his presence any more. “I am fine, the cold is fading.”

I could feel him observing me as I had not turned to face him. “When was the last time you rested?”

“I was going to once I finished this chapter.” I said curtly. “Something you are currently preventing me from doing.”

His hands, which had not left my shoulders, tensed slightly. “Have I upset you?”

I let out the breath I hadn’t realised I was holding. “No…I don’t know. I just want to focus on my work and you…you are very distracting.”

I glance up at him, in time to see him wipe the slight smirk from his lips.

“Distracting? I simply make sure you are taking care of yourself.” He said.

I huff with impatience, shaking his hands off as I stand. “Look Thranduil, I have managed to survive so far, there is no need to keep checking on me. I still eat, I still sleep-”

“In the chair.” Thranduil’s gaze takes me in, seeing that it had been a while since my last proper sleep. "You will make yourself sick.“

"I haven’t been yet.” I said angrily. “Now, I have a few pages to go and then I will go and sleep. Is that good enough?”

“No.” The smirk came back to his lips and I knew he was teasing. “Because you are clearly over tired now, that is why you are getting upset with me.” He holds out his hand. “Come, I know of a quiet spot where you will not be disturbed.”

I did not take his hand. “Thranduil, I am not leaving until-”

He doesn’t let me finish, taking my hand himself and gently pulling me away from my book. I resisted, despite my tiredness.

“This is not funny Thranduil.” I said as he realised I wasn’t going to move.

Thranduil doesn’t release my hand, instead entwining our fingers as he turns back to face me, a tilt in his head. “Does me trying to help really upset you so?”

“Only when I want to get some work done.” I said, finally feeling I had made a breakthrough with him. “I usually write better when I’m exhausted. It’s sad but true.”

He frowns slightly at this. “Perhaps you just need a better motivation.”

“The thought of going to bed when I’m finally done is a pretty big motivation.”

He steps in close though, his hand still holding mine tightly. “There are better things than sleep my dear.”

“Such as?”

I thought about it later and I really don’t know why I asked that.

He had tilted my chin up so I met those startling blue eyes, my heart suddenly pounding. “Such as this.”

His lips were gentle but firm as they pressed to mine and I felt my breath taken from me as I sighed into the kiss, not even realising that this is what I had been desiring.

He pulls away, that smirk very clear on his lips now. “See my dear, that would be much better motivation don’t you think?”

I blinked at him, still trying to wrap my head around what had happened.

He chuckles. “Finish your chapter then, then let’s see what else we can get up to.”

Now I was well and truly distracted.

While still confused about how this had developed, I was more than in grossed in it.

And yet, even with this new distraction, it gave me a level of freedom I did not expect, my mind feeling clearer than what I had ever thought it would be, allowing me to write almost seamlessly when I wasn’t too distracted.

Months followed, warmth returning to the rooms and I instead retreated to a spot by the window, fresh air washing over me and keeping my head even cleaner.

I had been a little nervous the last few days, Thranduil having finally taken my offer of reading the second book. He only took it as I was now past half way on the third and he wanted something to look forward to instead of going straight into the third.

He approached, the book in his hands. I didn’t see him at first, busy writing, but then I could feel his eyes on me.

I smiled. “Done already?”

When he didn’t answer, I turned to face him. He was hesitant, clearly upset about something.

My grin faded. “What’s wrong?”

Thranduil came and sat slowly next to me, he takes a deep breath, and I had never seen him like this before, seemingly unsure of what to say.

I rested a hand on his leg. “Thranduil?”

“Did you know?” He asked quietly, not meeting my eye.

“What?”

“Did you know?” He asked, looking at me, his gaze hurt and sad.

I frowned. “About what? Thranduil, what is wrong?”

He gently puts down the book, taking his time as if trying to work out what to say. “You wounded him.”

I realised then that he was talking about the book. “Oh. Well, yes, it was necessary for the story.”

“Necessary? Why?”

I took a moment, having not expected such a question. “Well, he would be no hero without tragedy. The first book he escaped a lot of that, so I needed to make it very personal in this one, preparing him for the final journey in the third book.”

Thranduil was silent for a moment, contemplating my words. “So…you weren’t aware of…of…me?”

I looked at him confused. “What about you?” He remained silent. “Thranduil, if I have done something to upset you, please tell me.”

He takes my hand. “Come. I need to show you something.”

I let myself be led into a private room, where he quickly shut the door, setting to pace for a few steps.

He stops and looks at me.

“I don’t…I’m not sure how to tell you this.” He starts quietly. “I knew it would come up eventually, but I never thought so soon.”

I let him take his time, waiting both patiently and nervously.

Thranduil frowns. “You know, no doubt, that I was in the wars long ago?”

I nod. This was common knowledge.

“Then you, too, should know the rumours that I was not unscathed.”

I bit my lip, and again nod. “But I had never thought…” I stopped myself, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

“Melda…” He breathed, his gaze softening on me as my heart seemed to skip a beat. “I do not wish to scare you.”

“You could never.” I meant those words, even with what I knew of the King’s wrath, all that I had seen of him over the last few months, I knew the man underneath all that.

Thranduil comes in close, his expression still worried. “Very well.”

I watch in awe as he lets the magic fade from his face, the scarring deep and I gave a sharp intake of breath as I saw his eye turn white, his gaze not leaving mine.

“Oh meleth…” I reached up to touch his face but he catches my hand, looking away as he returns his normal look.

“Do not. I simply wanted you to know.”

Why he now asked about whether or not I knew made sense and I realised with growing worry why it had made him so upset.

“I am sorry, had I known I would never have written such a thing.” I said, watching as he allowed my hand now to touch his cheek, leaning into it.

“It is alright. I should have showed you long ago.” He said and kissed my palm. “It means little when I am like this.”

I frowned. “Thranduil…that must be very tiring for you.”

He shrugs lightly. “It is of no bother.”

But I stepped closer now, my other hand resting over his heart. “Do not dare think that this means I think any less of you. I did not fall in love you for your looks Thranduil, I fell in love with your heart. I fell in love with-”

I froze, realising what I was saying as he watched me curiously.

He smiles solemnly. “And that is why I love you. You do not judge me on just my looks, no matter what you see, and you do not judge on my…worse personality traits. Your heart and soul is poured into what you care about. When you wrote what happened to him…you wrote it with such care and respect, much like you are treating me now, I almost feel as if it is the same.”

My face was burning, but it just earned me a low chuckle as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. “If you do not mind, then neither do I.”

“I would never mind.” I breathed. “Only shallowness would come from such an action.” I smile tugs at my lips. “Looks like I have my own hero to deal with instead of an imaginary one.”

Thranduil kisses me again, firmer this time. “Maybe so, but your hero still expects you to finish the tale of the other. He wishes to know how it ends.”

I giggle. “I’m sure I can arrange that for him, if he allows me to return to my work that is.”

“Hmmm, later.”

I’m sure neither of us had expected it to end up that way, but he held me in his arms for a long time that afternoon, he not wanting to let me go and me not wanting to go.

I did eventually finish the third book, of which Thranduil then insisted I write another series, or at least another book.

That was after I agreed to marry him of course.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long few months. I’d been struggling to write the third book, not because I was short of what to write, I knew where it had to go, but because I now had a distraction.

Thranduil.

I had never really thought that such a thing was possible, that the king would be interested in one such as I.

But he was.

Intently.

And it was infuriatingly distracting.

He’d tried to get me to move my things to his private study, and at first, I did, but it only lasted a few days once I realised I was going to get little done with him sitting on the other side of the room, no matter how much I wanted to write.

So I returned to the library and my wall of books.

But then, his visits became more frequent.

I would never hear him approach, but I always feel when his gaze fell on me and I knew I was going to get no more writing done.

I kept telling myself that it meant nothing, that the King was merely interested in my writing.

A kiss proved me wrong.

It had been late, the air chilly as the last of winter faded away, and I had been focused on completing the third chapter of my book.

I didn’t even feel Thranduil’s gaze on me this time, his hands wrapping his coat once again around my shoulders.

“If you insist on sitting in the cold, please at least wear something warm.” He said gently.

I bristle slightly, very rarely surprised by his presence any more. “I am fine, the cold is fading.”

I could feel him observing me as I had not turned to face him. “When was the last time you rested?”

“I was going to once I finished this chapter.” I said curtly. “Something you are currently preventing me from doing.”

His hands, which had not left my shoulders, tensed slightly. “Have I upset you?”

I let out the breath I hadn’t realised I was holding. “No…I don’t know. I just want to focus on my work and you…you are very distracting.”

I glance up at him, in time to see him wipe the slight smirk from his lips.

“Distracting? I simply make sure you are taking care of yourself.” He said.

I huff with impatience, shaking his hands off as I stand. “Look Thranduil, I have managed to survive so far, there is no need to keep checking on me. I still eat, I still sleep-”

“In the chair.” Thranduil’s gaze takes me in, seeing that it had been a while since my last proper sleep. "You will make yourself sick.“

"I haven’t been yet.” I said angrily. “Now, I have a few pages to go and then I will go and sleep. Is that good enough?”

“No.” The smirk came back to his lips and I knew he was teasing. “Because you are clearly over tired now, that is why you are getting upset with me.” He holds out his hand. “Come, I know of a quiet spot where you will not be disturbed.”

I did not take his hand. “Thranduil, I am not leaving until-”

He doesn’t let me finish, taking my hand himself and gently pulling me away from my book. I resisted, despite my tiredness.

“This is not funny Thranduil.” I said as he realised I wasn’t going to move.

Thranduil doesn’t release my hand, instead entwining our fingers as he turns back to face me, a tilt in his head. “Does me trying to help really upset you so?”

“Only when I want to get some work done.” I said, finally feeling I had made a breakthrough with him. “I usually write better when I’m exhausted. It’s sad but true.”

He frowns slightly at this. “Perhaps you just need a better motivation.”

“The thought of going to bed when I’m finally done is a pretty big motivation.”

He steps in close though, his hand still holding mine tightly. “There are better things than sleep my dear.”

“Such as?”

I thought about it later and I really don’t know why I asked that.

He had tilted my chin up so I met those startling blue eyes, my heart suddenly pounding. “Such as this.”

His lips were gentle but firm as they pressed to mine and I felt my breath taken from me as I sighed into the kiss, not even realising that this is what I had been desiring.

He pulls away, that smirk very clear on his lips now. “See my dear, that would be much better motivation don’t you think?”

I blinked at him, still trying to wrap my head around what had happened.

He chuckles. “Finish your chapter then, then let’s see what else we can get up to.”

Now I was well and truly distracted.

While still confused about how this had developed, I was more than in grossed in it.

And yet, even with this new distraction, it gave me a level of freedom I did not expect, my mind feeling clearer than what I had ever thought it would be, allowing me to write almost seamlessly when I wasn’t too distracted.

Months followed, warmth returning to the rooms and I instead retreated to a spot by the window, fresh air washing over me and keeping my head even cleaner.

I had been a little nervous the last few days, Thranduil having finally taken my offer of reading the second book. He only took it as I was now past half way on the third and he wanted something to look forward to instead of going straight into the third.

He approached, the book in his hands. I didn’t see him at first, busy writing, but then I could feel his eyes on me.

I smiled. “Done already?”

When he didn’t answer, I turned to face him. He was hesitant, clearly upset about something.

My grin faded. “What’s wrong?”

Thranduil came and sat slowly next to me, he takes a deep breath, and I had never seen him like this before, seemingly unsure of what to say.

I rested a hand on his leg. “Thranduil?”

“Did you know?” He asked quietly, not meeting my eye.

“What?”

“Did you know?” He asked, looking at me, his gaze hurt and sad.

I frowned. “About what? Thranduil, what is wrong?”

He gently puts down the book, taking his time as if trying to work out what to say. “You wounded him.”

I realised then that he was talking about the book. “Oh. Well, yes, it was necessary for the story.”

“Necessary? Why?”

I took a moment, having not expected such a question. “Well, he would be no hero without tragedy. The first book he escaped a lot of that, so I needed to make it very personal in this one, preparing him for the final journey in the third book.”

Thranduil was silent for a moment, contemplating my words. “So…you weren’t aware of…of…me?”

I looked at him confused. “What about you?” He remained silent. “Thranduil, if I have done something to upset you, please tell me.”

He takes my hand. “Come. I need to show you something.”

I let myself be led into a private room, where he quickly shut the door, setting to pace for a few steps.

He stops and looks at me.

“I don’t…I’m not sure how to tell you this.” He starts quietly. “I knew it would come up eventually, but I never thought so soon.”

I let him take his time, waiting both patiently and nervously.

Thranduil frowns. “You know, no doubt, that I was in the wars long ago?”

I nod. This was common knowledge.

“Then you, too, should know the rumours that I was not unscathed.”

I bit my lip, and again nod. “But I had never thought…” I stopped myself, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

“Melda…” He breathed, his gaze softening on me as my heart seemed to skip a beat. “I do not wish to scare you.”

“You could never.” I meant those words, even with what I knew of the King’s wrath, all that I had seen of him over the last few months, I knew the man underneath all that.

Thranduil comes in close, his expression still worried. “Very well.”

I watch in awe as he lets the magic fade from his face, the scarring deep and I gave a sharp intake of breath as I saw his eye turn white, his gaze not leaving mine.

“Oh meleth…” I reached up to touch his face but he catches my hand, looking away as he returns his normal look.

“Do not. I simply wanted you to know.”

Why he now asked about whether or not I knew made sense and I realised with growing worry why it had made him so upset.

“I am sorry, had I known I would never have written such a thing.” I said, watching as he allowed my hand now to touch his cheek, leaning into it.

“It is alright. I should have showed you long ago.” He said and kissed my palm. “It means little when I am like this.”

I frowned. “Thranduil…that must be very tiring for you.”

He shrugs lightly. “It is of no bother.”

But I stepped closer now, my other hand resting over his heart. “Do not dare think that this means I think any less of you. I did not fall in love you for your looks Thranduil, I fell in love with your heart. I fell in love with-”

I froze, realising what I was saying as he watched me curiously.

He smiles solemnly. “And that is why I love you. You do not judge me on just my looks, no matter what you see, and you do not judge on my…worse personality traits. Your heart and soul is poured into what you care about. When you wrote what happened to him…you wrote it with such care and respect, much like you are treating me now, I almost feel as if it is the same.”

My face was burning, but it just earned me a low chuckle as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. “If you do not mind, then neither do I.”

“I would never mind.” I breathed. “Only shallowness would come from such an action.” I smile tugs at my lips. “Looks like I have my own hero to deal with instead of an imaginary one.”

Thranduil kisses me again, firmer this time. “Maybe so, but your hero still expects you to finish the tale of the other. He wishes to know how it ends.”

I giggle. “I’m sure I can arrange that for him, if he allows me to return to my work that is.”

“Hmmm, later.”

I’m sure neither of us had expected it to end up that way, but he held me in his arms for a long time that afternoon, he not wanting to let me go and me not wanting to go.

I did eventually finish the third book, of which Thranduil then insisted I write another series, or at least another book.

That was after I agreed to marry him of course.


End file.
